


Tiptoeing

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x9 Divided LoyaltyKaren finds out that Jack is jealous of her new relationship with Aaron Shutt
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Karen Wilder, Jack McNeil/Aaron Shutt, Jack McNeil/Karen Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tiptoeing

”You’re jealous of me dating Shutt?”Karen asked him amusedly 

“Jealousy is one of my flaws”Jack laughed 

“It’s kind of adorable actually”Karen told him 

“I’ve always wondered what would have happened if we got together”Jack admitted to her 

“Maybe we wouldn’t be tiptoeing around each other all the time”Karen said 

“Aaron is a bit of a hardass”Jack looked at her 

“Already judging him off the bat?”Karen rose a brow 

“I’ve worked with the man up close and personal”Jack vouched


End file.
